Survivor Northeastern: Season 3
|castphoto = |previousseason = |nextseason = |mostvotesreceived = Kim Markevitch (11) |mostidolsfound = Lucas McCabe/Annika Lambert (2) |mostindividualimmunitywins = Lucas McCabe (4) |mosttribalsattended = Sasha Sanon (13) |fanfavorite = Mila Wawer |returnees = Emma Lord (All or Nothing) }}Survivor Northeastern: Season 3 is the third season of the Survivor Northeastern series. It features twenty players spread out across two starting tribes, Tigres and New Amsterdam. The season was won by Austin Shaughnessy, who defeated Lucas McCabe and Kayla Sklar by a vote of 6-2-0. This is the third and final season hosted by Casey Abel. Twists Tribe Leaders: On Day 1, Casey and Lucas volunteered to be the representative of their respective genders, and subsequently became their respective tribes' captains. They did a schoolyard pick to decide the tribes. Tribe Swap: At Final 16, the two original tribes were swapped into two new tribes of eight castaways each. Double Tribal Council: At Final 16, the two tribes were informed that both tribes would be attending tribal council that round, with one person from each tribe receiving individual immunity. They were divided into random cross-tribal pairs and the winning pair would be immune at their respective tribal council. Get to watch other tribe's tribal: At Final 16, the two individual immunity winners (Lucas and Alex) were allowed to bring one other member of their tribe (Kayla and Sasha, respectively) to witness the other tribe's tribal council that round. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Zen Kulchitsky' Sri Lanka Major | | rowspan=4 | | rowspan=9 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Emma Lord' Linguistics Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'C Pancoast' Math and Physics Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'James Evans' Psychology Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Andrew Costenoble' Computer Science Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Josh Swain' Civil Engineering Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Alex Lobrano' Computer Engineering Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Josh Spicer' Computer Science Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Casey Paxton' Business and Communications Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Claire Chang' Criminal Justice and Psychology Major | | | rowspan=11 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Jacob Sylvestre' Data Science Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Kim Markevitch' Linguistics Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Austen Moye' Business Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Mila Wawer' Chemical Engineering Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Sasha Sanon' Business Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Jonathan Zybert' Computer Science Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Annika Lambert' Architecture Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Kayla Sklar' Environmental Science Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Lucas McCabe' Finance and Management Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Austin Shaughnessy' Math Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |} Guide Voting History